


Take A Shot For You

by lyonie17



Category: 28 Days Later (2002), 28 Weeks Later (2007), Day of the Dead (1985), Day of the Dead (2008), Night of the Living Dead (1990), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Shaun of the Dead, Walking Dead (TV), Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Body Horror, Fanvids, Gore, Violence, Vividcon, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fear isn't the only emotion that horror can bring to the fore." Jetpackmonkey for "Vids that Go Bump In The Night" vidshow, VVC 2012</p><p>AKA I made this vid about zombies and feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Shot For You

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for violence, gore, familial violence.

Take a Shot for You

Song: Apologize by OneRepublic

Length: 3:26

 

Password: takeashot

 

 

[take a shot for you final](http://vimeo.com/47531197) from [lyonie17](http://vimeo.com/user1642067) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Clip Sources: 
> 
> 28 Days Later  
> Shaun of the Dead  
> Zombieland  
> Resident Evil: Apocalypse  
> Resident Evil: Apocalypse  
> Shaun of the Dead  
> Night of the Living Dead (1990)  
> 28 Weeks Later  
> Resident Evil  
> 28 Days Later  
> Walking Dead Season 1 Ep 1  
> Day of the Dead (1985)  
> Walking Dead Season 1 Ep 1  
> Resident Evil: Extinction  
> Resident Evil  
> Day of the Dead (2008)  
> 28 Days Later  
> Resident Evil  
> Day of the Dead (2008)  
> Day of the Dead (1985)  
> Walking Dead Season 1 Ep 1  
> Day of the Dead (1985)  
> Day of the Dead (2008)  
> Resident Evil  
> Walking Dead Season 1 Ep 1


End file.
